


Как на самом деле закончился «Лётчик для Особых Поручений»

by Anonymous



Category: The Pilot for Special Missions - Vladislav Krapivin, КРАПИВИН Владислав | KRAPIVIN Vladislav - Works, Лётчик для Особых Поручений - Владислав Крапивин
Genre: Gen, alternative ending, альтернативная концовка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: В концовке повести автор приписал главному герою очень странные мысли с совершенно неубедительной трактовкой событий и закончил всё открытым финалом. Хотите знать, что было дальше и почему герой потерпел в своём квесте сокрушительную неудачу?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Глава пятнадцатая

**Author's Note:**

> Повесть «Лётчик для Особых Поручений» состоит из четырнадцати глав, и последняя в авторском варианте завершается словами «Сквозь траву и солнце он видел, как с высоты прямо к нему пикирует, почти падает большая узкокрылая птица — самолёт маленького лётчика Антошки Тополькова».
> 
> Всё описанное далее происходит непосредственно после этих слов, закрывая «подвешенный» автором открытый финал сказки. Поэтому первая из предлагаемых глав носит номер пятнадцатый.

Самолёт коснулся земли метрах в шести левее Алёшки. После короткого пробега он развернулся, потом мотор пару раз чихнул и умолк. Винт замер.

Алёшка вскочил.

Прозрачный колпак кабины откинулся, и из неё…

Сначала из кабины на землю выпрыгнул Кот! С видимым удовольствием выгнулся, потянулся и встал на задние лапы во весь свой немалый по кошачьим меркам рост. За ним выбрался Лётчик — спустился, распрямился, повернулся… и Алёшка увидел, что на лице его сияет широченная, от уха до уха, улыбка.

Совсем не такой встречи ожидал Алёшка! Но всё же он шагнул навстречу, собираясь сказать… Много чего он собирался.

Но его опередили.

— Привет! — ещё шире улыбнулся Лётчик. — Мы это… вот… Спасибо тебе сказать прилетели… я как раз почувствовал, что ты здесь…

Кот ничего не сказал, но согласно муркнул.

— За что спасибо?!

— Как это за что? За то, что познакомил нас! Мне теперь летать не скучно, и попутчик есть, и места в кабине меньше не стало…

— А с меня теперь никто не плюётся! — добавил Кот. — Раз дорогу никому не перехожу. И сверху на землю смотреть интересно. Я теперь, получается, Кот-в-небесах, совсем не то что этот Кот-в-сапогах!

— А… ну это… здо́рово, да… — промямлил Алёшка.

Он попытался собраться с мыслями ещё раз и всё-таки сказать то, что хотел и о чём думал, но ему опять не дали.

Лётчик и Кот заговорили так, будто ждали этой возможности долгое время, и вот их наконец прорвало. То по очереди, то вместе, то наперебой, и вставить хоть слово было просто невозможно.

Кот рассказывал, что ему удалось отыскать в кабине такое место, где мотор шумит меньше всего, и притом с того места всё хорошо видно — а он же, как и полагается любому коту, обожает сидеть за стеклом и смотреть наружу.

Лётчик говорил, что когда в кабине есть кто-то с острым ночным кошачьим зрением, то это очень даже может пригодиться — в тот же Ветрогорск ведь можно прилететь лишь в сумерках.

Кот довольно жмурился и рассказывал, что в лётной столовой кормят очень даже вкусно.

Лётчик пояснял, что помирился с Дежурным Диспетчером, и тот уже успел вписать Кота в список лётного состава Особой Службы Авиации сказочным штурманом, почему теперь к столовой и прикреплён.

Кот радовался, что его знание всяких сказочных путей-дорог, про которые обычно никто, кроме кошек, и не подозревает, наконец по-настоящему кому-то пригодилось.

Лётчик подтверждал, что за прошедшие сутки уже один раз пригодилось, и наверняка пригодится ещё не раз.

Оба шумно радовались тому, что так удачно нашли друг друга, и на все лады благодарили Алёшку, который так здорово придумал свести их вместе.

Алёшка слушал, кивал, поддакивал, пару раз даже что-то переспросил, улыбался одними губами, а внутри у него росла глухая обида пополам с непониманием.

Что, ну что он сделал не так?!

От приключений, которые ему предлагали, он отказался… но это, наверно, всё-таки не самое худшее, что он натворил. Ведь в Тридевятое Царство, куда звала его волшебная лошадь, ему действительно не нужно было. И какой уж там из него, двенадцатилетнего мальчишки, Старший Помощник на корабле? Это же нужно на морского штурмана выучиться, а он даже школу ещё не закончил…

Ещё полчаса назад казалось, что всё ясно! Что после знакомства с Лётчиком отказался он не от приключений, а от Дружбы, и именно из-за этого всё рухнуло. Между ним и Машей вдруг выросла стена. Маша предпочла ему этого придурка-принца, который даже шпагу в руках держать не умеет (своими глазами ведь видела!). Кораблик оказался ненужным и уплыл (впрочем, это даже и к лучшему: хоть не придётся ему опять пылиться среди всякого хлама)…

Казалось, что был ещё шанс всё исправить. Ну, закрылось на ремонт агентство и дедушка ушёл на пенсию. Не было лошадей на стадионе, не пришёл за ним пароход (да и реки́-то для него не нашлось). Зато самолёт прилетел! Алёшка позвал, и Лётчик услышал! Но…

Но оказалось, что исправлять ничего не надо. Лётчик прилетел не за этим, а чтобы поблагодарить. Всё, буквально всё, сделанное Алёшкой — даже эта дурацкая ошибка с Котом! — сделало другим только лучше.

Лучше стало _всем_.

Софья Александровна получила своего ненаглядного Кузю и переехала в просторную квартиру вместо того старого маленького домика над оврагом. Правда, лишилась двух шляп, но возвращение любимого кота её должно было утешить…

Кораблик попал наконец в родную стихию (даже два раза попадал!) и находится теперь среди своих собратьев, а не среди старых шляп.

Маша подружилась с этим своим принцем… и теперь ему, надо полагать, будет куда проще играть роль с полагающейся влюблённостью.

Лётчик и Кот подружились! Им теперь хорошо вместе, их ждут интересные приключения, и одно уже успело состояться, судя по болтовне…

Даже с Дежурным Диспетчером Лётчик помирился — с помощью того же Кота, между прочим…

Всем стало лучше! Всем! Кроме него, Алёшки! Он-то чем виноват?!

Между тем Лётчик взахлёб рассказывал подробности своего последнего Особого Поручения:

— …Главное, я то́ королевство раньше только на карте видел! Всегда там всё тихо и складно было, ни разу к ним летать не приходилось. А тут вдруг какой-то громадный дикий зверь объявился, вроде кабана, и давай на всех страх наводить. Ну, Король, конечно, вызывает своего лучшего стрелка, даёт ему поручение, обещает принцессу в жёны, всё как положено… А тот заартачился: не надо, говорит, мне принцессу вашу! И требует вместо неё в награду бочонок какого-то особенного вина. Вот меня и послали. Летал я за тем бочонком в другую сказку к какому-то учёному монаху, тоже почему-то с кабаньей фамилией. А она не совсем сказка, её даже на моих картах нет. Хорошо, Кот подсказал, как туда добраться…

Кот самодовольно мурлыкнул и пояснил:

— В той другой не совсем сказке живёт один интересный старичок, Ва… вах, какой кошатник! Про него все наши знают, ну и я слышал…

— И дали вам? Вино-то? — машинально спросил Алёшка.

— Дали, для важного дела ведь. Хорошо, что бочонок небольшой, в кабину поместился. Ну, Главный Диспетчер потом на Дежурного ругался: дескать, чего удумал, к этому самогонщику мальчишку посылать! Сказка-то странная, не детская совсем! А Дежурный ему: мол, сами-то вы, товарищ Главный, с тем самогонщиком откуда знакомы? И я тут же: что ж теперь, было ждать, когда тот ужасный зверюга всех кур у них пожрёт и за женщин примется? Мы после того с Дежурным Диспетчером и помирились…

Тут, видимо, Лётчик заметил на Алёшкином лице отсутствие интереса. Сменил тему:

— Кстати, пока не забыл. Надо же тебе вернуть…

Он отбежал к самолёту, сунулся в кабину и вернулся с курткой. Протянул её:

— Спасибо, что одолжил. Забирай, теперь-то уж не нужно.

— Так я ж её подарил тебе, — шевельнул губами Алёшка.

— Да правда, не нужно уже. Вон он, Кот, какой большой и тёплый, с ним никак не замёрзнешь.

— Потому как создавать тепло и уют, — гордо заметил Кот, — есть наша древняя почётная кошачья работа. Тем более, в кабине от солнца теплом заряжаться можно.

Лётчик кивнул. Алёшка пожал плечами, забрал куртку и накинул на себя: всё-таки лето уже перевалило за середину, а день клонился к вечеру, и было уже немного прохладно.

— Ну, мы полетим, наверно, — улыбнулся Лётчик. — В Тир-на-Ног’те можно только при лунном свете сесть, как раз к нужному времени и успеем. Следующее Поручение — отвезти туда какого-то принца к какому-то лабиринту… Спасибо тебе ещё раз за всё!

Слово «принц» опять отдалось в Алёшке обидой, но он не подал вида. Постарался, во всяком случае. Пожал протянутую руку, кивнул Коту. Сказал «пока» и помахал рукой вслед взлетевшему самолёту. Всё, как полагается в таких ситуациях. Потом поправил на плечах куртку и пошёл обратно.

Шагал Алёшка к видневшемуся вдали городу, и казалось ему, что он в этот день разучился удивляться. Не было удивительным даже то, что день всё не кончался. А ведь, если подумать, давно должен был кончиться!

В пятом часу он вышел из дома с корабликом. Сколько-то времени ушло на то, чтобы отпустить его в ручей от дома Софьи Александровны и потом попытаться проследить его путь. Разговаривал с сапожником, сменившим в будке всезнающего дедушку. Ходил к закрытому на ремонт агентству. Одна только попытка найти реку заняла часа три! Да ещё разговор с Лётчиком и Котом был…

Солнце упрямо висело в небе довольно высоко над горизонтом, будто знать не хотело про эти проблемы и расчёты. Конечно, летние дни долгие, но ведь не настолько же!

Постепенно Алёшка дошёл до городской окраины. Поле сменилось домиками вполне деревенского вида — по дворам всюду бродили куры и где-то вдалеке промычала корова. Улица здесь была только одна, и вела она как раз в нужную сторону. Казалась она незнакомой — видимо, из города Алёшка шёл как-то немного по-другому.

Вот и услышав песенку, он тоже не удивился.

> Вырастет за городом  
>  Лес-трава.  
>  Ты в лесу не бойся  
>  Ни волка, ни льва.  
>  Только серой мыши  
>  Бойся иногда.  
>  С серой мышью в сказку  
>  Приходит беда…


	2. Глава шестнадцатая

Конечно, Алёшка сразу узнал странную песенку! Это ведь её позавчера пела на развалинах дома Софьи Александровны та девочка, которая говорила про себя, что она «маленько колдунья»! И которая отправила его к своему дедушке, так не вовремя ушедшему на пенсию…

Алёшка остановился как вкопанный. Он сообразил: ведь если здесь внучка, то и дедушка должен быть где-то рядом! Или, во всяком случае, внучка должна знать, где его найти. Тогда, на развалинах, она сказала, что поможет ему, и помогла… и вдруг сегодня поможет ещё раз?!

Вот только сейчас песенка про серую мышь, с которой в сказку почему-то может прийти беда, пелась на три го́лоса.

Впрочем, так было даже проще: голоса́ звучали громко и звонко, так что Алёшка без труда определил, где поют. Пение доносилось из уходящего вбок переулка.

Он свернул туда, прошёл немного вглубь и во дворе второго дома по правую руку увидел трёх девчонок — те рассаживали на траве кукол и раскладывали для них игрушечную посуду. Присмотрелся.

Двоих он видел первый раз в жизни, зато третья была та самая! Дедушкина внучка и маленько колдунья!

Алёшка постеснялся перебивать чужую песню и мешать чужой игре. Он просто прислонился к столбику невысокого заборчика и стал ждать, понимая, что его очень скоро заметят.

Так оно и вышло. Через минуту-другую одна из девчонок бросила на него быстрый взгляд и что-то негромко проговорила подружкам. Те умолкли и тоже посмотрели.

Дедушкина внучка узнала Алёшку. Коротко спросила таким тоном, будто они расстались всего час назад:

— Что? Вернулся уже?

— Вернулся… — вздохнул он.

— А чего невесёлый такой?

— А вот… так уж вернулся, — буркнул он. — Слушай… можно мне с твоим дедушкой ещё раз поговорить?

Девчонка внимательно посмотрела на него. Намотала прядь волос на палец. Задумчиво сказала:

— Дедушка вчера на пенсию ушёл…

— Да знаю! Тот парень, что вместо него теперь будку занял, привет передавал, — торопливо приврал Алёшка. — Ну… я же не на работу к нему пришёл, а вот… сюда…

— Привет, говоришь… — Девчонка прищурилась и глянула так, что Алёшка даже поёжился. Неужели враньё почувствовала?! Ох, не надо было это говорить… — Пришёл с приветом, уйдёшь с отве… там видно будет. Ну, тогда пошли.

Она что-то бормотнула подружкам, встала с травы, отряхнулась. Вышла со двора и мотнула головой куда-то ещё дальше вглубь переулка.

Алёшка пошёл вслед за ней, и через один дом они оказались перед очень странным забором.

Все дворы здесь были огорожены больше для красоты — ажурные невысокие заборчики из тоненьких деревянных реек, только чтобы границы обозначить, да всякую мелкую живность не пускать куда не надо. Этот же забор был сплошным, без щелей, и высоким — обычный взрослый человек поверх него посмотреть не смог бы, разве что какой-нибудь двухметровый баскетболист. На досках зачем-то были мелом написаны цифры.

Девочка толкнула калитку (или тут правильнее было бы сказать «дверь»?) и жестом показала Алёшке входить. Он вошёл.

Внутри оказался самый обычный двор с бочками, тачкой и поленницей. Слева дом, справа постройка, в каких устраивают кухни и бани.

— Дедушка сейчас там! — она кивнула на кухню-баню и тут же убежала. Наверно, дальше играть с подружками. Калитка закрылась за ней со скрипом, от которого по Алёшкиной спине пробежали мурашки.

Он подошёл к двери и несмело стукнул по ней. Изнутри донеслось невнятное «угу!».

С первого же взгляда Алёшка понял, что ошибался: это была не кухня и не баня, а мастерская. Причём даже не сапожная — на стенах висели всякие пилы, киянки и прочий плотницкий инструмент.

Дедушка сидел за столом из грубых неструганых досок, на котором ярко горела лампа, и рассматривал что-то сквозь толстые очки.

— Меня внучка ваша привела… — пробормотал Алёшка.

— Знаю, понял уже… — старик отложил на стол свою работу и выключил лампу. Алёшка пригляделся: короткий ножик с сильно скошенным острым лезвием и… крохотный деревянный кораблик?!

Нет, не кораблик — колодка для маленького башмачка. Видимо, старый мастер собирался шить что-то для кукол своей внучки…

— Ну? С чем на этот-то раз пришёл?

— Я был в Ветрогорске… сделал, как вы сказали. И кораблик добыл. Только… почему-то всё совсем не так вышло! Я даже вроде понял, почему! Хотел исправить, как получится, а оказалось, что исправлять ничего не нужно. Из-за ошибок, что я наделал, всем лучше стало… всем, кроме меня! И я ничего не понимаю уже… — Алёшка даже всхлипнул.

— А вот сырость разводить не нужно! Были уже в твоей сказке потоки, которые дел натворили… Ну что ж! Не понимаешь, так давай попробуем вместе разобраться. Рассказывай по порядку, — велел дедушка.

И Алёшка начал рассказывать. Всё по порядку, с того момента, как он вышел из сапожной будки. Как дошёл до стадиона, как пролез через щель в заборе, как к нему подошла необычная лошадь с большими умными глазами, как без слов задала ему вопрос…

— А ну, постой! — встрепенулся старик. — Говоришь, спрашивала, не нужно ли тебе в Тридевятое царство?

— Ну да.

— Что за лошадь-то? Давай про неё подробнее.

Алёшка пожал плечами:

— Лошадь как лошадь… Здоровенная, ну в смысле, высокая такая. Красивая. Глаза большие. Вот ещё странно… ну да! У неё грива и хвост развевались как бы сами по себе, без ветра.

— Сама предлагала… — прошептал дедушка. — Ну надо же… — И он посмотрел на Алёшку, как на дурачка.

— А что…

— С тобой, чтоб ты знал, — веско проговорил старик, — разговаривала принцесса страны волшебных лошадок. Попасть туда… за это многие не то что дети — взрослые бы что угодно отдали… кабы нынче знали. И отдадут ещё, как узнают, попомни моё слово.

— Никогда о такой сказке не слышал, — несмело прошептал Алёшка.

— То-то же, что пока не слышал. У них сейчас не самые лёгкие времена. Про Изумрудный город книжки читал хоть?

— Конечно!

— И про Жёлтый Туман тоже?

— Не, эту не знаю…

— Ах, ну да… — дедушка глянул на стену, где висел календарь, и досадливо поморщился. — Она же пока только в журнале напечатана, книжкой-то не вышла ещё… Я к чему сказал-то: там одну злую колдунью на пять тысяч лет усыпили, чтобы зла не творила. А как она проснулась, так с ней всё-таки пришлось сражаться. У тех лошадок похожая ситуация… тоже срок подходит, вот принцесса и ищет, кто бы мог помочь. В тебе, видать, чего-то углядела, раз сама звала, а ты… эх! — Он махнул рукой.

— И что? — ужаснулся Алёшка. — Теперь не справятся?

— Справятся! — сказал, как отрезал, старик. — Кто дружбу за чудо и волшебство почитает, те не могут не справиться! Но без тебя. А ты дальше рассказывай.

Алёшка вздохнул и стал рассказывать дальше. Как прошёл через стадион, пришёл в агентство, как кассирша за три копейки продала ему Зелёный Билет. Как он успел сбегать домой и собраться, как пошёл потом к реке и стал ждать.

Рассказал и про путешествие, и про разговоры с Капитаном, и про то, как тот предлагал ему стать на своём корабле Старшим Помощником…

— Дурак я был, сам уже понял — вздохнул он, закончив эту часть истории. — Надо было соглашаться, да?

— Вот тут не знаю… — раздумчиво произнёс дедушка. — Тут, может, и не дурак. Дело-то такое… чтобы с капитаном Те… тебе его имя ничего не скажет, в рейс уйти, это очень крепко подумать надо, и то ещё не факт, что не ошибёшься. Сказка-то его, вишь, не простая, ох не простая!

— Какая сказка? — безнадёжно спросил Алёшка.

— Англичанин он, из колоний, их когда-то у Британии Владычицы Морей много было…

— Англичанин?! — Алёшка, которому было уже почти всё равно, не сумел удержаться от удивления. — А по-нашему так гладко говорил, и не подумаешь…

— Ну так годы-то его! Было время языки превзойти, да и разговаривали вы в сказке. Ты вспомни: когда с Се… сей лошадью общался, то вместо Э… э-э… названия её страны про Тридевятое Царство услышал. Сказка сама подставила, чтоб понятно было.

— Понятно…

— Вот… Англичанин он, и моряком-то сначала даже не был, а был обычным кузнецом в портовом городе. В море его потом судьба затащила, а там… ты про Летучего Голландца хоть слышал?

— Конечно, слышал! — Алёшка даже обиделся.

— «Конечно»… Про него сказок и легенд-то много. Пиратствовал он, Голландец-то… по-настоящему его звали Филипп Ван дер Деккен, хотя сам он себя на английский манер Дэйви Джонсом называть любил, Морским Дьяволом. Набирал себе экипаж из погибших моряков и… в том экипаже оказаться никому не пожелаешь. Долго так было, пока не встретился ему тот самый английский моряк, бывший кузнец. Сразился с Голландцем, пронзил его чёрное сердце шпагой, которую сам и выковал…

Алёшка так и ахнул, настолько эта история не вязалась с обликом толстого, бородатого и немного смешного Капитана.

— …по сказочным законам, он после того сам должен был занять на корабле капитанский мостик вместо убитого. И занял. А только за доброе дело, за то что экипаж освободил, воздалось ему. И вместо проклятия наградой обернулось. Дано ему теперь бороздить водную стихию, сколько сам он того хочет. Вот и бороздит. Стареет, хоть и медленно, бороду и пузо уж отрастил, ну ты видел… — дедушка усмехнулся, — а душа всё молодая. Нет, оно и правильно, что ты с ним не ушёл.

— Почему?

— Так я же говорю, он время замечать почти разучился. Замотало бы тебя надолго, с ним ты бы и сам не замечал. Приключения-то он тебе обещал без шуток, так бы всё и было.

— А если бы я с той лошадью… ну, то есть принцессой пойти согласился?

— Она волшебница, каких поискать! Отмотала бы тебе время обратно, вернулся бы ты на тот же стадион парой минут позднее. Как есть мальчишкой, только в голове память о приключениях… ну как память — то ли было, а то ли приснилось. Я ещё слышал, что сестра её в таких делах особенная мастерица… Ладно, с этим понятно. Дальше-то что?

Алёшка рассказал про своё знакомство с Лётчиком. Как с парохода пришёл на аэродром и там разговаривал с Диспетчером, как тот при виде Зелёного Билета послал девицу за Лётчиком для Особых Поручений, а тот оказался мальчишкой. Как летели они в Ветрогорск и как услышал он историю Антошки Тополькова.

Начал пересказывать и саму историю, но дедушка его остановил:

— Это знаю. Не трать время, дальше говори.

Алёшка продолжил. Про Кота, встреченного на окраине Ветрогорска, старик тоже коротко сказал: «знаю его». И стал уточнять, о чём был с ним разговор. Услышав, как Кот отправился знакомиться с Лётчиком, даже в затылке почесал:

— Одна-ако! Вот уж действительно, учудил… Ну, ты, парень, даёшь! Такое нарочно не придумаешь, а ты сделал.

— Да знаю! Мне надо было самому отправиться, а я этого дурацкого Кота послал вместо себя…

— Дурацкие вещи ты _сейчас_ говоришь! — глаза старика за очками блеснули. — Не суди по первому впечатлению! Что́ ты про Капитана думал, пока я тебе его историю не рассказал?! Двоих хотел подружить — _это_ тебе дурь?!

— Да ведь лучше можно было сделать!..

— Может, и можно было! А только не это важно. Важно, что и так совсем не плохо вышло… Ты про дело своё рассказывать не забывай. Добрался, значит, до Ветрогорска, поговорил с Котом. Потом, я так понимаю, в город направился. Ну?..

Рассказывать оставалось не так уж много. Про музей и встречу с Хранителем, про то, как он, выслушав стихи, отдал кораблик…

— Мне-то прочтёшь? — поинтересовался дедушка. — Только именно так, как ему читал… это я на случай, если потом чего досочинить успел.

— Не-а, не досочинил… — Алёшка встал прямо и прочёл. По мере чтения старческие глаза за очками становились всё более колючими, а взгляд сделался каким-то жёстким.

— Поня-атно… — проговорил дедушка сквозь зубы, когда стихи были дочитаны до конца. — Это, значит, был третий раз. Не принёс тебе кораблик счастья, да и не мог принести. И затея твоя сорвалась… не знаю уж как именно, но не могла не сорваться.

— Какой ещё третий раз?!

— А вот какой: чтобы планы твои прахом пошли, должен был ты на своём пути три раза дрянь какую-нибудь сотворить. Как в той сказке про Незнайку: три скверных поступка, и волшебство сразу кончилось. Помнишь?

— Чего я скверного-то совершил? Да ещё три раза? Не пошёл с Лошадью, Капитаном и Лётчиком? Или то, что кораблик не отдал ни мальчику, ни моряку на вокзале?

— Нет. Совсем нет. Там ты был в своём праве, решать и отказывать. Про первые два раза не знаю — видать, не всё ты мне рассказал — а третий раз ты оступился, когда начал перед Хранителем под его дудку плясать и стишками своими паршивыми хозяйку кораблика грязью поливать!

Слова эти так потрясли Алёшку, что он даже сказать ничего не смог. Только открыл и закрыл рот, как рыба.

— Чего губами хлопаешь? Софья Александровна тебе кораблик подарить хотела? Хотела, понравился ты ей! А ты про неё чего в своих виршах набрехал?! Дескать, такая-разэтакая гнусная мещанка, держала кораблик в плену своих поганых шляп, да как же хорошо, что домик её развалился и кораблик на волю уплыл! Да он, небось, уплыл, только чтобы в руки тебе не даваться! Кто же знал, что тебя за ним аж до Ветрогорска понесёт… и я, если б знал, нипочём помогать не стал бы! Надо же, как ты купился-то: наплёл тебе Хранитель с три короба, обложил всяко презренных сухопутных крыс, а ты и рад был подпеть!

— Но он… он же так хорошо и красиво говорил! Про море, про паруса…

— …и про жалких дураков, которые от них в восторг не приходят. А про то, что старинные шляпы ничем не хуже тех старинных парусов, тебе никто не говорил? Или, скажем, старинные башмаки… И кто тут теперь самый большой дурак? А?

— Я думал, он совсем не такой…

— Думай чаще, может, и научишься. Снова скажу: а не суди по первому впечатлению! Я ведь ещё намекал тебе: Хранитель даже перед тем не остановится, чтоб игрушку у детей забрать, стоит им чуть зазеваться, настолько те кораблики душу его отсыревшую захватили! И тебя даже не удивило, что он так легко отдал тебе? Потому и отдал, что наперёд знал: двух дней не пройдёт, как кораблик снова в его загребущих руках окажется.

— Я доказал, что мне нужнее, потому и отдал!

— Держи карман шире. Не доказал, а угодил. Сплясал под его дудку, он тебе и дал на денёк поиграться. Доволен?

— Ну, третий… а первые два?

— Про первые не знаю. Видать, что-то натворить успел ещё до того, как ко мне в тот раз пришёл. Да и чего-то уже неинтересно мне тебя дальше слушать…

Тут, видимо, у Алёшки что-то отразилось на лице. Потому что дедушка пожевал губами, бросил взгляд в окно и смилостивился:

— …а впрочем, ладно. День-то всё равно уже почти кончился. Признавайся, что было перед тем, как ко мне в будку заглянул?

— А с чего начинать-то?

— Ну, пожалуй, с того, как ты кораблик тот впервые увидел. Когда это было-то?

— За день до того как раз…

Алёшка подробно рассказал про драмкружок, про поход за шляпами. Про то, как они с Машей обнаружили кораблик и вместе рассматривали его. Старик покивал головой: дальше, мол!

Дальше была репетиция, закончившаяся «дуэлью». Дослушав до «дуэли», дедушка хлопнул ладонью по столу, будто убивая назойливую муху:

— Ну так вот! Вот же они, первые два раза-то! Чему ты ещё удивляешься? — Он глянул на Алёшку и не стал дожидаться вопроса. Поинтересовался: — Тот парнишка, который принц, тебе много гадостей сделал? Вспоминай-ка! Мелочь с тебя на курево тряс? Портфелем твоим в футбол играл? В «сифу» шапкой твоей перебрасывался? Или как там это нынче у вас называется… Вот это всё такое.

— Н-нет… — оторопел Алёшка. — Один раз только портфель у меня одалживал, ворота обозначить. Он попросил, я дал…

— То есть, ничего плохого он тебе в жизни не сделал? А ты его стихами бранными, да не просто так, а когда трудно ему было, роль не получалась. Опять талант свой на всякую дрянь употребил, второй раз уже… то есть первый, ежели по порядку.

— Он эту роль занял! А она мне нужнее была!

— Та-ак. А на роль ту он себя сам, что ли, назначил?

— Олимпиада Викторовна…

— И правильно сделала, между прочим. Золушка, она тоненькая и хрупкая, Принц рядом с ней должен высоким и сильным выглядеть. Потому и взяла парнишку постарше да повыше. А ты вспоминай давай, вспоминай! Хоть одну-то гадость припомни?

Алёшка постарался, но у него ничего не припоминалось. Жили в одном доме, встречались иногда во дворе, только и всего. Был тот случай с портфелем, который он сам дал по просьбе (и который потом честно занесли ему домой). Первоапрельская шутка, когда «принц» окликнул его и сказал про развязавшийся шнурок, на гадость никак не тянула…

Однако он не сдавался:

— Ну, первый раз, ну ладно. Ну, третий! А второй?!

— Второй был почти сразу после первого. Когда ты ни в чём не повинного парнишку, тобой же ни за что оскорблённого, шпажонкой отлупил. Мало тебе было слов, ещё и к делу перешёл.

— Он же сам меня на дуэль вызвал!

— Ему-то простительно. После оскорблений на пустом месте, да в стихах, голову потерять немудрено. Ну, это ладно. А ты в ответ предупредил, что в отличие от него, шпажонкой махать обучен?

— Ещё чего, предупреждать!

— То есть, поднять клинок против заведомо слабого для тебя нормально… Чего ж тебе ещё? Кто тебя только учил, дрянь-человечишка ведь попался, по всему видно…

— Почему? — вяло спросил Алёшка. Теперь он уже совсем ничему не удивлялся.

— Потому что главному не научил. Тому, с чего начинать должен был. Что клинок против кого-то лишь в двух случаях всерьёз поднимать дозволено. Для защиты других, да ещё на настоящего врага, с которым иначе не совладать никак. Ну, историю Капитана я тебе рассказывал. Ступай, Алексей. Я всё ответил, про что ты спрашивал. Да через калитку не выходи, отсчитай от неё влево седьмую доску, она отодвигается. Вылезешь в дырку, так тебе путь до дома короче будет.

Алёшка машинально пробормотал «до свидания» и в ответ увидел лишь скептическое шевеление седыми бровями. Вышел из мастерской, сделал как было сказано.

За отодвинутой доской оказалась улица Первомайская, будто лез он сейчас через забор стадиона, а не забор дедушкиного дома. Впереди виднелась будка, где теперь работал другой сапожник. Доска качнулась обратно и встала на место.

Тут Алёшка сообразил, зачем вокруг двора был такой высокий забор и почему доски в нём были пронумерованы. Наверняка через них можно было попасть не только в город короткой дорогой. Может быть, даже в Сказку!

Он торопливо нащупал в кармане монетку и её ребром нацарапал на доске крестик — кое-как, лишь бы потом можно было найти. Потом дёрнул доску обратно.

Но увидел перед собой лишь пыльные прогнившие трибуны.


	3. Послесловие

Ну что, узнали отсылки? Кто не узнал — оглашаю весь список.

Сказка, в которую понадобилось доставлять в награду стрелку́ бочонок какого-то особенного вина — это «Сказка про дикого вепря» Владимира Высоцкого. Стрелок потребовал в награду «портвейна бадью», а портвейн — это креплёное вино. Вот и летали Лётчик с Котом в «Трудно быть богом» Аркадия и Бориса Стругацких (действительно, не совсем сказка и совсем не детская). К монаху с кабаньей фамилией отцу Кабани, который в том мире изобрёл самогонный аппарат. А старичок-кошатник, которого упоминал Кот — это Вага Колесо, король арканарского преступного мира. «Кажется, он кошек любит. В берлоге у него, говорят, целое стадо, и специальный человек к ним приставлен. И он этому человеку даже платит, хотя скуп и мог бы просто пригрозить».

Город Тир-на-Ног’т, в котором можно сесть только при лунном свете, и в который нужно отвезти какого-то принца к какому-то лабиринту — это, конечно, «Янтарные Хроники» Роджера Желязны.

Волшебная лошадь с большими умными глазами и странно развевающейся гривой, встреченная Алёшкой на старом стадионе — эквестрийская принцесса Селестия из мультипликационного сериала «Маленькие пони: Магия дружбы».

Капитан волшебного корабля — Уильям Тёрнер из кинотрилогии (во всяком случае, упоминаются лишь события первых трёх фильмов) «Пираты Карибского моря». А его пароход, способный пройти где угодно, оказывается инкарнацией легендарного «Летучего Голландца», доставшегося Тёрнеру в третьем фильме. Постарел капитан, много времени прошло…

Я не следил за тем, когда перечисленные произведения были созданы относительно «Лётчика для Особых Поручений», написанного в 1972-73. Сказки существуют вне времени, авторы лишь рассказывают их в те моменты, когда их посещает Муза. Однако «Жёлтый Туман» Александра Волкова — реальное в мире «Лётчика» произведение, на момент событий существующее лишь в журнальном (публикация 1968, «Наука и жизнь») варианте; выйти в виде книги ему предстояло лишь годом позже. Этот момент пришлось оговорить устами всезнающего дедушки.


End file.
